


Oh, Brother

by Mimi011



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Family, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, adoption feels, freinds - Freeform, king au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi011/pseuds/Mimi011
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Roger is part of a set of quadruplets turned quintuplets. He was born with three sisters a few minutes before him, Johanna, Regina (nicknamed Rogerina cause of how they look alike) and Brianne. His sister Melina was adopted after she was left in the hospital by her birth mom. The exact same age as them, and they grow up all together. Roger grows up and forms a band called Queen and realizes mid-rehearsal one day. "Oh my God . . . I've made a band with my sisters' male clones."Set in July, 1971. The band realizes that, even after a year playing together, there's something they don't know about Roger. Four somethings, really.





	Oh, Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrooklynBugleBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynBugleBoy/gifts).



> This prompt caught my interest because I used to go to school with a set of quintuplets- the Mora quintuplets, actually, look them up- and I didn't realize they were quintuplets for two years. Like, I had a class with two of them, and they just said "Oh yeah we're twins." I didn't put two and two together that there were three other siblings who looked just like them until I saw them all pile out of the same car one morning.  
> So that experience is partially what inspired this- not realizing that someone has siblings when it's such an important part of their life.

_Part 1: Regina_

“Holy shit,” Brian murmured. “You’d think he invited all of London.”

The entire block was filled with cars. Roger had said that parking would be limited, but this was ridiculous. They were forced to park nearly four blocks away. Thank god Brian, John, and Freddie carpooled.

The band’s singer slammed the car door shut and watched a group of girls make their way towards Roger’s family’s flat. “I’m surprised that he would invite so many vixens to mummy and daddy’s” he announced, struggling not to smile and show off his teeth.

“I thought he said it was just close friends and family,” John said as they made their way down the block. “They might be his cousins, or something.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him to womanize his own cousins,” teased Freddie.

Brian shook his head, “They’re probably his sisters’ friends.”

“Roger has a sister?” John asked.

“Poor girl,” Freddie said.

“I think he has a couple,” the guitarist answered. “He mentioned it once, a while back. They might’ve invited some friends.”

“Let’s hope,” said John.

“Sure, go ahead and get yourself a cougar,” Brian joked. “I know Roger’s the youngest in his family. His sisters’ friends probably have four or five years on you, easy.”

“That’s not that much older,” said the bassist. “What, you don’t think I could get an older woman?”

“No, of course you could, darling,” Freddie patted his shoulder. “You’d make an excellent boy toy.”

John huffed, but said nothing more to defend himself. The band was now in front of Roger’s family’s front door. A banner hung between the two upstairs window that read “Taylors’ 22nd B-Day!”. There were groups of people gathered outside, red solo cups in hand, chattering and laughing. The sharp sound of drumming came from inside the flat.

Taking a hint, the three young men followed the sound into the house, pushing past the crowd gathered in the hall and into the parlor. People circled around a drum set in the corner that was far too big for the small space. Someone with wild blonde hair sat behind the instrument, beating out a festive beat as a backdrop for the party.

“Hey, Roger!” Brian bee-lined for the drums, making way for Freddie and John. “Happy birthday, mate!”

The drummer looked up from the instrument to greet them, a wide smile across her face. She put down her drumsticks.

“Thank you!” she yelled over the noise of the crowd. She rose to shake Brian’s hand. “You must be Brian, right?”

The guitarist returned the gesture in numb shock. This girl- besides the tits and skirt- looked _exactly_ like Roger. The resemblance was eerie.

“Yeah, yes,” he said, letting her manicured hand go. “Brian May.”

The girl turned to his two band-mates, who stared at her with similar looks of shock. “Freddie and John?” she asked.

They nodded silently, eyes wide as they looked over the stranger.

She extended her hands for them to shake. “Regina Taylor,” she introduced herself. “Roger’s told me lots about you.”

“You’re Roger’s sister?” John managed.

“Yeah,” she said. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Freddie barked out a laugh at that, dissolving into barely-stifled giggles.

Something caught Regina’s attention from across the room. “Oi! Roger!” she called, standing on her toes to wave over the band’s shoulders. “Your friends are here!”

Brian, Freddie and John turned to see their drummer fighting this way through the crowd, people wishing him happy birthday on his way and clapping him on the back.

“Found somewhere to park, did you?” Roger pulled the group into a hug.

“Yeah, thanks for the warning,” Brian said bitterly.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a sister?” Freddie began at once, grabbing Roger by his shoulders. “And she can play the drums! What the hell do we need you for, again?”

“Sod off, Fred,” the blonde laughed.

“No, seriously,” the singer pressed. “Why didn’t you tell us you had a sister? She’s pretty, too.”

“Bollocks. We look the same,” Roger said. Regina stuck her tongue out at him.

“Exactly, my dear,” Freddie purred and patted Roger on the cheek.

Roger growled. “This! This right here, this is why I never told you,” he said, pointing a finger at Freddie. “You’re just gonna tease me all night.”

“Is that what you think?” Freddie asked, and he turned to Regina with a sly grin. “Say, darling, when you two were growing up, did you ever dress him up for tea parties and such?”

“You bloody-”

“Oh, all the time!” Regina answered happily. “This one time, at our fifth birthday party, all the girls overpowered Roger and his friends with bows and make-up and costumes and all- we, ah, we had separate birthday parties for a long time after that.”

John started to put two and two together. “Wait, are you two twins?” he asked, looking between Roger and Regina.

“Well, that is why it says “Taylors’” on the banner outside, and not just “Roger’s”,” Regina said before turning to her brother. “Seriously Rog, don’t your mates know anything about you?”

“They know plenty about me!” he said. “Just because they don’t know about you lot doesn’t mean they don’t know me.”

“‘Us lot’?" Regina quipped, gears turning in her head. “Roger- do they not _know_?”

“Not know? Not know what?” Brian asked, sending Roger a pointed look. The drummer glanced to the floor, refusing to meet his sister’s eyes.

A devilish smile crept across Regina’s face. “Oh, that’s rich,” she said.

“Shut up, you twat,” Roger spat.

“Fine, I will,” Regina decided, sitting back down behind the drums. “But you better man up and tell them yourself- it’s not even a big deal.”

“Maybe for you, it’s not,” Rog shot before glancing to his friends. They all shared a similar suspicious look. “Look- what do you guys want to hear, huh? Embarrassing stories about me being forced into heels and a tutu?”

“Of course, darling,” said Freddie.

“Well, that’s all there is to it,” he said, a little exasperated. “You three don’t know what it’s like to be the youngest- hell, how about we just go out?”

“But this is your birthday party,” John said.

“You three are the only ones I know here,” said Roger, sparing Regina a sideways glance before heading towards the door. “C’mon, this is my birthday, I call the shots. We’re going out.”

Brian, Freddie and John shared a look before following Roger out of the house.

 

_Part 2: Johanna_

After two or three clubs in one night, the band was drunk and exhausted. Only by some miracle did they all manage to find their way back to Roger’s own apartment. After a minute of Roger struggling with his keys, the band staggered inside the dark space and collapsed onto his couch, groaning and giggling.

“You know, Rog,” Brian slurred his words slightly. “I think we might all have ended the night in some other girl’s bed if you’d just taken your head outta your arse and stayed and your own damn party.”

“Fuck you,” Roger shot back. “Regina would kill me if any of you slept with her friends.”

“And what would she do if one of us shacked it with her?” Freddie giggled.

“Then I’d kill you,” Roger said, voice too even to be joking.

Suddenly, there was a soft knocking on the door, beating out a quick rendition of “Happy Birthday” into the old wood.

“Fucking hell,” Roger muttered, marching over to the front door and flinging it open. “What?” he growled to the person on the other side.

“Don’t talk to me like that,” a hushed voice said.

Freddie, John and Brian turned their attention to the door. Outside stood a mousy looking girl with long hair and a skinny nose which wrinkled as she sniffed the air.

“Are you drunk?” she asked, smelling alcohol on Roger’s breath.

“Yeah- what about it?” Roger snapped.

The girl sighed. “I saved you some cake,” she handed Roger a Tupperware container. “Regina said you left before it was brought out, so I thought I’d bring you some.”

Roger took the leftover treat silently, staring at the container in his hands for a moment before his gaze turned back to the girl. “Thanks,” he murmured sincerely.

The girl nodded. “You’re welcome,” she said. To the band’s surprise, the girl wrapped her arms around the drummer and held him for a moment, her face pressed into his shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Rog,” she whispered to him.

“Happy birthday,” he returned, squeezing the girl tight.

Then, as soon as she’d come, the girl let Roger go and left him with a wave. Roger closed the door behind her and took the Tupperware to the kitchen, pushing aside leftovers and bottles of booze to make room for it in the fridge.

Brian cleared his throat to catch Roger’s attention. “So, uh, who was that?”

The blonde turned to the three men on the couch, all watching him with mischievous, knowing grins.

“Fuck you, it’s not like that,” Roger frowned and walked back over to sit on the couch.

“Roger, if a pretty girl came to me in the middle of the night with cake, I’d eat the cake _and then some_ ,” Freddie made a rude gesture, flicking his tongue between his fingers.

“No, gross! That was my sister!” Roger yelled, disgusted by the singer’s impression. Freddie only laughed in response.

“Roger, how many sisters do you even have?” John asked, head lolling to the side.

The drummer shook his head. “Too many,” he said. After a moment, he added, “That was Johanna just now.”

“Nice of her to bring your sorry ass leftovers,” Brian said.

Roger blinked, lost in thought for a moment. “Yeah, she’s nice,” he said finally.

 

_Part 3: Brianne_

The next morning was a rough one, at best. Roger woke up sprawled across the couch, his head in John’s lap. Sometime during the night, Freddie had migrated to Roger’s bed, while Brian laid on the floor with a pillow and blanket. The four would have stayed that way for another hour if the phone hadn’t rung.

_BRRRINNG BRRRINNG BRRRINNG_

Brian stirred awake, sat up slowly and rub the sleep out of his eyes. The noise made John twitch, but didn’t wake him. Roger kept on snoring. Down the hall Brian saw Freddie roll over in Roger’s bed, awake but in no mood to answer a call. The guitarist laid back down on the floor and decided to let the call disappear on its own.

After a moment, the ringing stopped, and Brian let out a sigh of relief. That was when the phone rang again.

_BRRRINNG BRRRINNG BRRRINNG BRR-_

“Would somebody get the bloody phone before I rip my ears off?” Freddie yelled from down the hall.

“I’m on it,” Brian groaned, back popping when he stood to answer the call.

Sluggishly, he made his way to the kitchen counter where the phone sat and placed it against his ear.

“Hello?” he answered.

“ _Is Roger home?”_ a feminine voice asked.

“He’s asleep,” Brian said, ready to put the phone back on the receiver.

“ _Wake him up. Put him on the line,”_ the woman demanded, the urgency in her tone making Brian walk to the couch and jostle Roger awake.

“Bloody hell,” the drummer muttered sleepily, smacking Brian’s hand away.

“Phone call,” Brian said, not the least apologetic as he held the phone to Roger’s ear.

“Who is it?” the blonde asked moodily.

Brian couldn’t hear the woman’s response, but whatever she said, it was enough to make Roger grab the phone from him and sit up properly.

He listened to the woman on the other end of the line for a moment. “Why the hell would she be with me?” he asked finally. The only context Brian could gather from the conversation was the faint buzzing of the woman’s voice from the phone.

“Dammit, Bri- she’s twenty-two now, she doesn’t need a nanny,” Roger spat, but let the other woman continue. “She doesn’t need watching out for!”

He stood up with the phone to his ear as the woman spoke, and said, “Don’t get your panties in a twist. It’s not like you need to hear from me everyday to know I’m alright- so why bother with her?”

Brian could hear the woman yelling at Roger, who retorted, “That could happen to me!”

The woman on the line yelled for another minute, Roger’s expression changing from annoyed to anxious.

“No,” he said quietly, eyes darting to Brian, who watched the exchange with growing concern.

The woman asked Roger a question. He answered, “I haven’t seen her in two days.” A pause. “Did you talk to Regina and Johanna?”

Roger listened for a minute longer, worrying his bottom lip before he decided, “I’ll be there soon.”

The drummer put the phone down on the receiver, ending the call. Without another look to Brian, he dashed over to the door and began to slip on his discarded shoes.

“Where are you going?” Brian asked. “Who was that just now?”

“One of my sisters. Brianne,” Roger said as he laced his shoes. He ran into the kitchen and opened a draw, looking through it for a moment before slamming it shut in frustration. “Shit!” he yelled.

“What?” the guitarist said.

“My car is at my bloody parents’!” Roger reached for the phone. “I need to call a cab or something-”

“I’ll drive you,” Brian offered immediately, taking his keys out of his pocket. “What’s going on?”

Roger turned to Brian, surprise evident on his face. “No, Bri, you need to drive these idiots home,” he gestured towards John, who they now noticed was awake and watching their exchange.

“I don’t much appreciate being called names, dear,” Freddie appeared suddenly in the parlor, still in his clothes from last night. He must have overheard their conversation from the bedroom.

“Yeah, what’s happening?” John asked, blinking sleepily.

Roger shook his head and began to pace in front of the door. “It’s just my family. They haven’t heard from Melina in a bit- they’ve probably got some plan to go out and look for her.”

“Who’s Melina?” Freddie asked.

The drummer hesitated. After a moment, he said, “My sister.”

Freddie nodded, murmuring “ _Of course she is”_ under his breath.

“Okay- I’m sorry Rog, but this is getting out of hand,” Brian said, glancing between his band-mates. “Just how many sisters do you have?”

“Fuck- fine!” Roger growled, fed up with the situation. “I have four sisters, okay?” He counted on his fingers. “Regina, Johanna, Brianne, and Melina- that’s all of them. Just- drive me back to my parents’ so I can be out of your hair with this mess.”

“Hold on a moment,” Freddie shook his head, walking further into the parlor. “Weren’t you just saying your sister is missing?”

Roger stood still, disturbed by the phrasing of the statement. “She’s not missing, alright? They just- we don’t know where she is right now. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours or anything.”

John sent Roger a look. “God, I’d hate to be your sister right now, if that’s how you feel,” he said, standing up to stretch.

“What?” Roger snapped.

“Sounds to me like you’d rather not look for her,” John clarified.

The drummer stared at John, defensive anger bubbling to the surface as he approached the younger man, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “What the hell do you know about her,” he hissed, pressing a finger into the bassist’s chest. “What do you know about my family? How fucking dare you think-”

“Well, it’s decided,” Freddie interrupted before Roger could sink his teeth into John. “We’ll all go.”

Roger turned his attention to the singer. “No, Freddie, you don’t have to do that.”

“No, I don’t have to, I want to,” he said, meeting Roger’s eyes. For a fleeting moment, Freddie looked very vulnerable. “You know Rog, I sometimes like to think that we’re all family,” he gestured to his band-mates . “So if your family’s in trouble, then our family’s in trouble. Family looks after family. I’m coming with.”

Roger stared at Freddie, struggling to hide how moved he was by his words. John and Brian shared a look.

“I’m coming,” Brian decided. “It’s not like I had anything else planned for today besides getting over this hangover.”

“Me too,” said John.

“Guys, you don’t-”

“You can’t stop us, dear,” Freddie said, already heading for his shoes. “And you really shouldn’t want to, either. We can find her faster if there’s more of us looking.”

Roger stopped and looked between his three closest friends, all ready to help with the search. A pang of something he couldn’t identify struck his heart.

“Thank you,” he said.

 

_Part 4: Melina_

For the drama of the phone call, Roger almost having a proper row with John, and the touchy-feel-good moment the band had, arriving at Roger’s parents’ home was anticlimactic. Four young women were gathered on the street corner, one sitting on the corner with her face in her hands. Another, who the band recognized as Johanna, sat beside her, resting her head on her sister’s shoulder while rubbing circles in her back. Behind the pair stood Regina and a taller, curly-haired brunette who must have been Brianne.

Roger hopped out of the car before the tires stopped rolling. He jogged to his sisters and knelt in front of the dark-haired girl crying on the curb. Freddie, Brian and John watched as the girl- Melina, probably- looked up at Roger and flung herself into his arms. They held onto each other.

The band left Brian’s car and joined their drummer on the street.

“Melina,” they heard Roger whisper into his sister’s ear. “What happened?”

“I-I was just out- out with Mikey,” she sobbed into his shoulder. “I didn’t- I forgot to call- I’m so sorry.”

“Please don’t cry,” he hugged her tighter. “It’s okay, nothing happened, you're okay.”

“B-But,” Melina pressed her face into Roger’s shirt, muffling her voice. “I scared everyone- I made you all think something happened to me.”

“It’s okay, Mel,” said Roger. “It was just a mistake, we understand.”

“I’ll be more careful.”

“It’s okay,” he said, pulling away to look her in her eyes. “Melina, no matter what happens, we will never abandon you, you know that, right? We’re your family, Mel. We love you.”

Fresh tears welled up in his sister’s eyes. Melina pressed her face into Roger’s chest to stifle her crying. The drummer held onto her, resting his chin on her shoulder, and focused on not crying in front of his friends.

John, Brian and Freddie hung back from the Taylor’s, letting Roger and his sisters have a familial moment. A minute or two later, Melina was composed enough to pull away from her brother. It was then she noticed his three band-mates standing near their car.

“Oh my god,” she wiped at her eyes with her hand and laughed softly to herself. “You brought your friends along to watch me cry?”

“They were worried about you too,” Roger said. “They came along to help look.”

Melina shook her head with a smile, warding off another wave of tears. She sent the three strangers a smile. “Thanks for that,” she said, wiping at her eyes again.

“Our pleasure, darling,” Freddie preened.

“Can it, Fred,” Roger warned.

“What, I am not allowed to even talk to your sisters?” he asked, walking up to the siblings. He patted Melina comfortingly on her shoulder. “It’s nice to meet you, dear.”

She smiled and stuck a hand out for him to shake, “Nice to meet you too.”

Freddie took Melina’s hand as if to shake it and swiftly brought it up to his lips, giving her hand a peck before dodging Roger’s poorly-aimed punch.

“What did I say about coming onto my sisters!” Roger screamed, chasing Freddie down the street. “I’ll kill you, Mercury!”

The singer laughed and let Roger chase him for a couple of blocks, away from the band and the sisters, who chuckled at light-hearted race.

“So,” Brian began after Roger finally managed to tackle Freddie into the grass of someone’s front lawn. “I know Roger and you, Regina, are twins, and that Roger’s the youngest, so what exactly is the birth order with you five?”

“Johanna, Regina, then me, then Melina, and then Roger,” Brianne answered. “But it doesn’t really matter- we’re quintuplets.”

“You’re what?”


End file.
